


Safe And Sound

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Summary: Have a drabble! Found a new writing prompt generator that I'm enjoying, so hopefully it'll help get the creativity flowing again! As always, love me some comments and kudos.  It only takes a mo and creators love it so! 😜 (that was bad, I'm sorry, please keep reading...)
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Have a drabble! Found a new writing prompt generator that I'm enjoying, so hopefully it'll help get the creativity flowing again! As always, love me some comments and kudos. It only takes a mo and creators love it so! 😜 (that was bad, I'm sorry, please keep reading...)

Paul ran from room to room, heart pounding, screaming Alec's name at the top of his lungs. Twist after turn and still he couldn't find him. The hallways seemed to double in length and there was no way the little hut on the inlet had that many rooms. He didn't have time to think about it though as the lights went out and the storm raged on outside. 

Rain pounded into the windows and the wind was howling so loud it seemed to swallow Paul's voice before it even left his mouth. Still, he screamed and searched for Alec in the darkened, seemingly endless rooms. "ALEC?!? WHERE ARE YOU?!?" He screamed, voice cracking with the effort. Suddenly, he felt something grab him from behind and he lashed out with all his might, kicking and swinging and biting in self-defense. 

"Shhh. Shhh, darlin'. 'M here, love. 'M here." Alec said as he held the struggling man to his chest. "Wake up and open your eyes for me, darlin'. There you go, easy now, that's it." Paul's eyes snapped open suddenly, and Alec could tell that he was fighting to regain control of himself. He glanced around the room nervously, still struggling in Alec's embrace. 

When realization of his surroundings came to him, he inhaled sharply then collapsed into his husband's chest and wept. "Shh, there we are love, you're safe. You're safe. It's ok now." Alec said over and over, gently rocking Paul as the storm raged outside. He wasn't sure what had prompted the night terror, but he knew he would stay awake and hold him all night if it that's what it took to make Paul feel safe again.


End file.
